


Au nom de la Liberté

by SlyKing



Series: Good Omens Soulmates AU (french) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale is Ezra Fell, Aziraphale is a noble, Crowley is Anthony Crowley, Crowley is a revolutionary, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nightmares, One dies but their souls are reincarnated, Reincarnation, alternative universe - humans
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyKing/pseuds/SlyKing
Summary: 2 Septembre 1792. Une nuit, en plein cœur de la Révolution Française, Antoine Crolais, jeune révolutionnaire, rend visite à Aziraphale de la Fléchère, un noble retenu prisonnier à la prison de la Force.Ou : où Anthony Crowley rêve de la Révolution Française et d'une version de lui-même dont il ne se souvient pas.Dans cet Univers Alternatif, Aziraphale et Crowley sont des âmes-sœurs ; ils se réincarnent à différentes époques et finissent toujours par se retrouver.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Soulmates AU (french) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Au nom de la Liberté

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à ma bêta-lectrice xPixelle ♥

**_* 2 Septembre 1792 - Paris *_ **

_Dans les rues, c’était le chaos. Paris ressemblait désormais plus à un champ de bataille qu’à la ville prospère qu’elle avait été. La situation laissait libre cours à la pagaille et aux conflits mais le pire restait l’odeur. Une odeur obstinée de pourriture qui s’accrochait aux vêtements et rendait l’air vicié. Antoine ne s’était pas attendu à une telle débâcle. Il voulait que les choses changent, bien sûr, mais à quel prix ? Tous ces morts n'étaient pas nécessaires. Ce n’était pas ce dont il rêvait en prenant part à la révolution. Une dictature qui en remplaçait une autre, une barbarie sanglante... Pire que tout, Aziraphale faisait partie des prisonniers. Il n’avait pas voulu quitter Paris, persuadé que les événements allaient se tasser, affirmant qu’il n’était pas en conflit avec le peuple. Antoine n’était pas parvenu à le convaincre. Une vraie tête de mule ! Lui, il le connaissait bien, mais les autres ne savaient rien de sa gentillesse et de sa sollicitude. Pour eux, il n’était qu’un noble parmi tant d’autres, et la haine ambiante exigeait de voir son exécution. Antoine avait essayé de plaider sa cause mais sa voix ne pesait pas assez à l’Assemblée. Il ne pouvait rien faire. La boule au ventre, il se rendit à la prison de la Force. Il avait obtenu un droit de passage en léchant les bottes de Paul Hastur, lui promettant de remplir des papiers à sa place (cet homme avait une écriture de cochon et détestait la moindre formule administrative).  
Antoine songea avec nostalgie à Aziraphale qui lui avait appris à écrire, de son écriture fine et gracieuse. Jusqu’alors, Antoine n’avait jamais jugé nécessaire de savoir écrire ; son travail manuel ne nécessitait par la connaissance de l’alphabet. Pourtant, Aziraphale avait pris le temps de lui enseigner ce qu’il savait avec une bienveillance désarmante, sans jugement, ni condescendance. Ces jours semblaient loin derrière eux, maintenant. _

_Lorsqu’il franchit les portes de la prison, il était environ une heure du matin. Le cœur d’Antoine tambourinait si fort contre sa poitrine que ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Il se dirigea vers la cellule dans laquelle Aziraphale était retenu prisonnier en attendant son exécution. Il était seul, l’air misérable, assis sur la pierre froide et malpropre. Cette vision déchira Antoine alors qu’il s’approchait des barreaux. D’une voix très douce, il appela l’homme qu’il aimait. Aziraphale redressa la tête ; il semblait perdu, démuni, et pourtant une lueur réjouie s’alluma au fond de son regard bleuté lorsqu’il aperçut la silhouette d’Antoine. Il s’approcha aussi près que possible ; des fers enserraient ses poignets et ses chevilles._

_“Antoine ! Que fais-tu là ?” lui demanda-t-il d’une voix que la solitude avait rendu rauque. “Tu ne devrais pas courir ce risque.” ajouta-t-il.  
Antoine haussa les épaules.  
“Ce n’est pas moi qui court le plus grand risque.” siffla-t-il entre ses dents. “Je t’avais dit de quitter Paris !”  
Aziraphale lui offrit un sourire si doux qu’Antoine détourna le regard. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser la colère qui grondait en lui. Mais contre qui était-il le plus en colère ? Aziraphale qui n’en faisait toujours qu’à sa tête, ou bien lui qui n’était pas parvenu à le convaincre ?  
“Tout va bien se passer.” lui affirma Aziraphale. A ces mots, Antoine lui lança un regard furieux.  
“Tout va bien se passer !? Aziraphale ! Tu vas… Tu vas te faire **exécuter** ! Si tu restes vivant jusque-là, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais c’est la folie ! Depuis le manifeste de Brunswick il y a de plus en plus de rumeurs sur l’invasion des Prussiens ; certains craignent que les royalistes reprennent le pouvoir. Ils sont en train de faire des massacres, Aziraphale. Hier ils ont tué vingt-quatre prêtres dans la rue alors qu’on les conduisait à la prison de l’Abbaye.”_

_Aziraphale eut l’air choqué par les nouvelles qui n’étaient pas encore parvenus jusqu’à lui ; il parut soudain minuscule et miséreux derrière la grille de sa cellule. La rage prit une forme de désespoir dans le cœur d’Antoine. Il aurait aimé pouvoir ouvrir la porte et l'aider à s'évader mais il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre.  
“Mon cher…” commença Aziraphale en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d’Antoine. “Peut-être aurais-je dû t’écouter, mais il est trop tard pour se lamenter sur ce qui aurait pu être évité. La révolte gronde dans d’autres villes de France, elles ne sont pas plus sûres pour moi. Et je suis bien trop attaché à Paris pour songer à quitter la capitale par couardise.”  
“Couardise … ? Aziraphale… Tu es stupide ! Merde !”  
“Surveille ton langage, mon cher.” les doigts d’Antoine se refermèrent autour de la main d’Aziraphale.  
“Je ne veux pas être seul, Aziraphale !”_

_Cette révélation fit peser un lourd silence entre eux. Ils n’étaient guère éloquents, rendus muets par une société qui réprouvait leur amour à tous points de vue, aussi ne se disaient-ils jamais ouvertement à quel point ils tenaient l’un à l’autre. L’air grave, Aziraphale posa ses yeux sur Antoine avec une affection toute particulière et une tristesse infinie._

_“Je sais.” affirma-t-il, car il savait. Lui non plus n’aurait pas pu supporter la solitude que la mort d’Antoine lui aurait causé.  
“Laisse-moi prendre ta place !” s’exclama soudain le jeune révolutionnaire. Aziraphale haussa un sourcil avant de laisser échapper un rire.  
“Oh, Antoine, même si cela était plausible crois-tu vraiment que je te laisserais faire ? Certainement pas.”  
“Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’as pas écouté !?” gronda Antoine en s’éloignant de la cellule pour faire les cent pas. Aziraphale le regarda en silence, muet devant la colère du jeune homme. Il secoua la tête sans trouver les mots qui auraient pu l’apaiser. Rien ne pouvait consoler leurs âmes meurtries. _

_Au loin, dans la rue, des cris se firent entendre, de plus en plus proches. Antoine arrêta sa marche folle et redressa la tête, tendu. Il se précipita vers l’une des interstices, dans le couloir, afin de visualiser le grabuge. Au loin, un groupe de révolutionnaires approchait. Ils étaient nombreux, et armés. La boule au ventre, Antoine recula et se précipita vers la cellule d’Aziraphale._

_“On doit te faire sortir d’ici. Tout de suite.”  
“Que se passe-t-il ?”  
“Je crois que… Je crois qu’ils viennent tuer les prisonniers.”_

_Un air horrifié apparut sur le visage d’Aziraphale tandis qu’Antoine s’échinait à trouver une solution. Il ne possédait pas les clés des cellules… Il pouvait toujours essayer de les voler aux gardes mais ne serait-ce pas trop tard ? Il serra brièvement la main d’Aziraphale dans la sienne avant de s’éloigner._

_“Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen. Ne bouge pas… Oui. Je te l’accorde, la réflexion est stupide.” grommela-t-il avant de s’élancer dans le couloir, le cœur battant plus vite que jamais._

_Il descendit en trombe les marches qui menaient au local des gardes. Au moment où il ouvrait la porte, il entendit un grondement sourd à l’étage. Des cris. Beaucoup de colère, de rage et d’indignation. Il se ravisa donc dans sa quête et remonta aussi vite que possible. En haut des escaliers l’attendait une vision troublante. En toutes autres circonstances, peut-être aurait-il pu trouver cette débâcle très belle. Le peuple se soulevait pour se libérer des chaînes d’une société injuste où les pauvres étaient les plus taxés contre le privilège des plus riches. Mais, en cette nuit du 2 septembre 1792, Antoine Crolais avait peur. Peur que des idéaux - ses idéaux - n'emportent l’homme qu’il chérissait plus que tout au monde.  
Antoine se précipita dans la foule et sa main se referma sur le bras de Jean Ligur._

_“Que se passe-t-il ?”  
“Ah ! Antoine ! Tu n’es pas au courant ? On vient tuer ces chiens qui reposent dans nos prisons avant que les royalistes ne reprennent le dessus. On va montrer à la France que c’est le peuple qui dirige, maintenant !”  
“En tuant des gens !?”  
“C’est le chemin de la Liberté.”_

_L’air de Jean était sombre. Antoine, choqué, attrapa l’arme qu’il mit entre ses mains avant de suivre le mouvement, poussé par la peur. Il se précipita à la cellule d’Aziraphale, mêlé à une foule débordante de rage. Il entendit des hurlements, des coups de feu, le bruit des chaînes contre la pierre. Il sentit l’odeur des torches qui se mêlait à celle du sang et, encore, cette puanteur. Toujours la même. Les cadavres. La mort.  
Ce n’était pas ça, la Liberté.  
Avec la force du désespoir, Antoine se fraya un passage au milieu du massacre. Lorsqu’il rejoignit Aziraphale, la cellule était ouverte. Deux hommes armés l’avaient acculé contre le mur, prêts à lui tirer dessus. Antoine ne réfléchit pas. Une détonation retentit. Puis une deuxième. Les balles avaient atteints les deux hommes qui s’étaient écroulés sur le sol. La respiration sifflante, Antoine était tétanisé, les yeux rivés sur les deux révolutionnaires qu’il venait d’abattre. Anxieux, il releva les yeux sur Azirapahle qui le regardait, presque choqué. Antoine s’approcha de lui pour essayer de défaire ses chaînes. Autour d’eux, l’horreur continuait, mais, pour le jeune homme, le temps s’était arrêté. Ses ongles se brisèrent sur le fer qu’il tentait, en vain, de distordre et de casser.  
Finalement deux mains attrapèrent ses poignets et ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Il redressa la tête et son regard rencontra celui d’Aziraphale. Il se raccrocha un instant à cet océan de douceur. Puis, soudain, un coup de feu se répercuta entre les murs de la cellule. Aziraphale se figea, son visage angélique déformé par une grimace de douleur. Antoine regarda, impuissant, la vie quitter les yeux de l’homme qu’il aimait. Ses mains glissèrent des siennes. Son corps tomba au sol, inerte. _

_“Aziraphale !”_

**_* De nos jours *_ **

“Aziraphale !”

Un sanglot s’échappa des lèvres d’Anthony qui se redressa d’un bond dans ses couvertures. Où était-il ? _Aziraphale_ , où était-il ? La peur et l’angoisse heurtèrent son estomac si fort qu’un haut-le-cœur lui échappa. D’une main tremblante, il tenta de se dépêtrer des draps qui le retenaient prisonnier. _Je dois le sauver._ Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors que son impuissance le terrifiait. Il ne parvenait pas à sortir des sensations si fortes de son rêve. La perte. L’agonie. La douleur. Il suffoquait. 

“Azira… Azi… ” tenta-t-il d’articuler sans y parvenir, perdu entre deux souvenirs. 

Et, alors que des abîmes sans fin l’engloutissaient dans un tourbillon d’horreur, l’étouffaient, des bras puissants entourèrent sa taille. Cloué sur place, entraîné dans une étreinte solide, Anthony laissa échapper un cri désarmé. Il tenta un instant de se débattre, d’échapper à ces bras qui l’empêchaient de bouger, mais une voix, lointaine, familière, calme et apaisante, ralentit sa rage désespérée. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir les mots éparpillés prononcés près de son oreille mais le ton employé le rassura. D’un geste éperdu, Anthony se raccrocha à ce son et enfouit son visage contre l’odeur sécurisante de sucre et de chocolat chaud. Il ferma les yeux.

“Je suis désolé.” souffla-t-il. “Je suis désolé.”

Il sentit une main se frayer un passage dans les boucles de ses cheveux et, petit à petit, les mouvements l’apaisèrent. Ses épaules se détendirent, et ses larmes se tarirent. Seuls quelques reniflements subsistèrent, ponctués d’inlassables _“je suis désolé”._

“Ssh. Tout va bien, _dearest._ ” répétait cette voix familière. Si familière…  
“Ezra…” murmura finalement Anthony en refermant ses mains autour de son partenaire. Ses doigts s’accrochèrent compulsivement au tissu de son pyjama.  
“Je suis là. Tout va bien.”

Un soupir soulagé s’échappa des lèvres d’Anthony qui sentit disparaître le poids qui compressait sa poitrine. La partie perdue et solitaire de son être retrouvait sa moitié. A nouveau, il était complet. Un long frisson parcourut son échine alors qu’enfin il se calmait. Avec une tendresse infinie, Ezra prit son visage entre ses doigts et déposa un baiser sur son front. Anthony ferma les yeux, laissant la sensation de chaleur se diffuser dans son être et achever de le rassurer.  
“Un cauchemar ?” lui demanda doucement Ezra. Anthony acquiesça et s’allongea sous les couverture pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de son compagnon. Un peu embarrassé par son comportement puéril, il avait pourtant besoin de réconfort ; il se blottit donc contre Ezra qui reprit les caresses dans ses cheveux. “Tu veux m’en parler ?”  
Anthony hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête une seconde fois. Il prit un moment pour calibrer ses émotions et les images qui tournaient encore dans son esprit, aussi vives qu’un véritable souvenir.  
“Tu… Enfin ce n’était pas vraiment toi... Quelqu’un qui te ressemblait beaucoup… Il était prisonnier et je… Je venais le voir. C’était pendant la révolution française et il allait se faire exécuter. Et puis un groupe de révolutionnaires est arrivé et… C’était… Affreux. Un massacre. Ils étaient en train de tuer tout le monde… Et je ne pouvais rien faire… J-Je voulais … Je voulais t’aider… L’aider… Il est… Tu… Je l’ai vu mourir.” murmura-t-il en se blottissant d’avantage dans les bras d’Ezra. “Il te ressemblait tellement Ezra… Je… S’il t’arrivait quelque chose par ma faute…” de nouvelles larmes prirent naissance dans ses yeux. Le souvenir de la perte lui laissait une sensation de vide et de solitude inconsolable.  
“Il ne m’arrivera rien, Anthony.” la voix d’Ezra était douce mais ferme. “Et certainement pas par ta faute. Ce n’était qu’un rêve. Je suis là et je vais bien. Je ne vais nulle part, je n’en ai pas l’intention.”  
“Oui je sais. C’est stupide.” grommela Anthony en chassant ses nouvelles larmes d’un geste agacé. Il tenta de se redresser mais Ezra le garda contre lui.  
“Ce n’est pas stupide. Moi aussi parfois j’ai peur. J’ai l’impression que si je devais te perdre, je perdrais une partie de moi-même.” souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. 

Anthony leva la tête dans sa direction et son visage s’adoucit. Il retourna dans la chaleur de son étreinte et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils se rallongèrent tous les deux sous les couvertures, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, profitant d’un moment de tendresse pour calmer leurs craintes respectives et laisser leur amour les rassurer. Les images du rêve s’estompaient petit à petit pour laisser place à l’instant présent. 

“Désolédetavoirreveillé.”  
Anthony avait dit la phrase d’une traite, sans articuler ni respirer, embarrassé par son comportement et par les excuses qu’il se sentait obligé de formuler à voix haute.  
“Tu vas devoir répéter, je n’ai pas bien entendu.”  
Il se moquait de lui en plus ! Anthony sourit en coin.  
“T’as très bien entendu.”  
“Je suis sûr que non !”  
“Petit con.” Anthony sentit le sourire d’Ezra contre lui et il lâcha un soupir.  
Ezra déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur sa joue, et, enfin, sur le bout de son nez.  
“Ce n’était pas ta faute. Et ce n’est pas grave.”  
“Mmh. Mais t’as déjà du mal à dormir, je…”  
“Ssh. Je préfère te savoir réconforté. Tu m’as fait peur, tu sais. Tu avais l’air complètement perdu et paniqué.”  
“Mmh. Désolé.”  
Ezra secoua la tête.  
“Ce devait être un rêve affreux.”  
“Ouais.” un frisson parcourut le corps d’Anthony. “Ça avait l’air si réel.”  
“Heureusement que ça ne l’était pas, je n’ai pas très envie de me faire exécuter.”  
Un léger rire leur échappa et Anthony ferma les yeux. Apaisé par les caresses d’Ezra dans ses cheveux, le sommeil le gagna à nouveau, petit à petit. Cette fois, aucun rêve ne vint troubler son sommeil, gardé par les bras de son partenaire qui veillait sur lui.


End file.
